Forever the One
by LinkinPrkGrl
Summary: summer break and back to school kagome and inuyasha have been picked on ever since they were little because they were always around each other all people got at the idea they were a sweet young couple each thinking if it was illegal to have a guy/girl as a best friend they are slowly finding out it is and finding new feeling each never had before
1. New School Year

Summary: The sweet sight of hall ways, lockers, and millions of people everywhere. High school kagome, inuyasha, sango, miroku, are all in high school now each 17 but kagome at 16 but all are in 11th grade and just getting out of summer break and back to school kagome and inuyasha have been picked on ever since they were little because they were always around each other all people got at the idea they were a sweet young couple each thinking if it was illegal to have a guy/girl as a best friend they are slowly finding out it is and finding new feeling each never had before.

I do not own Inuyasha. My ratings will always be M and MA just because I feel safer than to not put that rating and be one the safe side. Please enjoy this story. I have so many Inuyasha fanfiction saved on my hard drive that I had a feeling that I should just share it with the world. All types of reviews are acceptable good or bad ones. I am an adult and I can handle bad reviews also. If my spelling and grammar get to you please let me know what I can fix. English is my first language but never seem to get the spelling and grammar down even though I got a B+ in it. But on with the show.

* * *

This Story is taken in modern day

Inuyasha: Like always he has a hot headed, bad temper and can be moody, bossy with cute little puppy ears. I do not feel like putting the necklace on him since this is modern day and those necklaces are hard to come by. He ages is 17 and is in the 11th grade. His height of course will be 6'2. He will still have his ember eyes with his long silver hair.

Kagome: Her appearance is going to stay the same as in the anime. But she is going to be 16 and in 11th grade. She has raven black hair and blue eyes. Her height is going to be 5'3.

Sango: Her eyes are a chocolate brown and is 17 years old. she is also in 11th grade with Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku. She will be a little taller than Kagome at 5'5. She still has Kilala as her pet (cause you just can't have a story without her). Her boyfriend of course is Miroku. She will still have her long black hair and a little bit of a short temper, but she will be an amazing girlfriend and caring.

Miroku: He of course is a ladies man. He will still be the same Miroku we love and care for, but I am going to make him less of a player and he will love and care for Sango. He will be the 'good' boyfriend but he will also mess up sometimes because no guy is ever perfect as long as they try to be. His height will be a little shorter than Inuyasha's and he will be 6'0. He will be sweet, caring and a little bit of a player.

Shippo: He will be adopted by Kagome's parents. Making Sota and himself Kagome's little brothers. He is the same height as Sota but he will still have the red hair. He is 9 years old. And still the small and sweet little guy that loves Kagome.

Sesshomaru: He is still Inuyasha's brother. Still looks the same in the anime. He of course will be a ladies man. He will be 19 years old and his height is 6'6, way taller than Inuyasha. He is a Senior in High School (remember he just turned 19)

Rin: She is Sesshomaru's girlfriend. Rin is going to be 16 years old like Kagome. she will look the same but just be older. she will be sweet, sky, caring, and loving. Her, Kagome and Sango are really close friends.

Sota: Kagome's little brother. Him and Shippo are really close. He is going to be 10 years old. Shippo and Sota will be in the same grade.

* * *

Kagome's POV

First day back to school. I already miss summer vacation. This is way to funny for words. I haven't been in school for more than 5 minutes and I already miss the summer.

"Kagome?"

The first thing I see is a tall strong looking man with silver hair and a hat that hid his cute puppy ears that I have truly grown to love over the years.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled going up to hug him.

"Hey puppy dog, it's so good to see you even though I have seen you a few days ago" I said laughing at him

My best friend right here since day one. I think I will get us shirts that even say we are. He would be so mad but oh well.

"Hello cupcake, good to see you too" He said hugging me back. Wrapping me in his strong arms even though it looks like we are dating but aren't. We are just very close friends but most of the school thinks we are dating.

"How was your last few days of summer with out me Kagome?" He said with a smirk on this face.

" Oh I see that" which only makes his smirk grow wider.

"See what cupcake?" haha typical Inuyasha.

"That huge smirk on your face, you can't fool me" I said while poking his cheek.

"I am not smirking" He said letting me out of this arms.

" Yeah Yeah sure whatever, I need to get my class schedule if you don't mind puppy" I said walking away to the gym to get my classes (yay for me)

"Wait cupcake!" He yelled running towards me.

"Yessssss?" looking up trying to see his face since he is was to tall for his own good.

"Your not losing me that easy ha" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the gym.

"Puppy I can walk! Please your hurting my hand!" he didn't let go, should have known that one.

"almost there kagome, you will live" i'm gonna cry, he is crushing my little hand

"let go!" stooping dead in his tracks, he rolled his eye, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder while picking up the pace as he ran.

"AHHHH let me down, let me go!" still walking or jogging since he is so strong and fast. I know he is a half demon but still this is a little crazy in my book.

"chill out will ya, were here" he sat me down on my feet as I tried to fix my now mess up black hair.

"calm down cupcake, you look perfectly fine" I gave him a 'yeah right' look and continued to run my fingers through my hair until it felt like it was fixed.

"bad, bad Inuyasha, you scared me to death!" he of course gave me his puppy eyes.

"i'm sowwy cupcake, do you forgive me?" ugh, why does he to that me. I can never stay mad at him.

"i'll forgive you, if you buy me lunch today" he gave me a pretty pissed off look

"fine" is all he said. And the next thing I knew Inuyasha was being pulled away from me by a bunch of girls. He isn't a player but just very handsome and popular. Unlike me I am not popular at all but I fit in more with the smart kids group.

"well by puppy dog, I'll see you later" a few girls gave me a 'i'll kill you if you touch him' look. It's really sad how he doesn't like then but yet they keep trying each and every year to be with him. To be honest i'm not sure who inuyasha likes anymore but maybe that kikyo girl. ugh, I don't know why but I just really hate that girl with all of my heart.

"Hey kagome, so good to see you girl" I turned around to see rin. She hasn't changed at all.

"Hey rin, you haven't changed at all. Where is sesshomaru at?" I said looking around for sango and miroku.

"Oh I don't think he is here yet" aww poor little rin. she misses her man. haha that is so weird sounding

"oh well, inuyasha is already here" she started giggling

"why are you giggling?" she gave me a 'you know why' look

"you and inu are really hitting it off huh?" and she winks at me. why in heavens would she wink at me?

"NO! He doesn't like me, I think he like that kikyo girl" still hate her. she is such a whore.

"oh her, sesshomaru doesn't seem to like her much" she seemed pretty happy about that though.

"Wish inuyasha was like that" she put her hand on my back and we went to the gym to get out schedules.

"Name?" a teacher said to me without looking up

" Kagome Higurashi" I said. she ran her hand down a long list

"Ok honey, room 189 is your first class" she said still not looking up.

"ok, thank you" I started walking to class and said bye to rin and I finally saw miroku adn sango.

"Hey you guys" I ran up to both of them and gave them each a hug.

"Kagome" they both said at the same time

"I've missed you guys so much" sango got out of miroku's arms and gave me a hug back

"It's so good to see you too, I have also missed you lots. How have you and Inuyasha been?" miroku had started talking to a few of his friends while sango and I talked

"Oh, me and him have both been fine. What about you and miroku?" she smiled

"Great! We have been together for four months now!" she seemed so happy , the joy was bubbling out of her

"Ok, ok sango calm down, i'm so happy to see you happy though" she calmed down a little as miroku wrapped his arm around her again.

"um, well miroku, sango I will see you guys later" I said walking away from them.

I started to run away just a little bit but I was stopped by a horrible sight ahead of me. Kikyo and inuyasha were hugging. She looked like she was about to kiss him too. No this can't be happening to me...wait, what! me? Nothing is happening to me just my best friend is getting a girlfriend that is all. Then why is this hurting? I need to get away, I closed my eyes to calm down my mind and started walking away until BAM!

"OUCH!" Next thing I knew I was on the ground. I just walked into a stupid pole. How the hell did I even do that?

"Kagome?" no,no,no he found me. I got up and tired to get away holding my forehead which was most likely black and blue by now but before I could get away I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened? Are you ok cupcake?" I was holding my forehead with a few tears running down my cheeks. Not just from the pain, I don't think.

"Kagome, don't cry please" he said wiping away a few tears.

"Let me see Kagome. What happened?" He grabbed my hand and moved it from my forehead.

"What happened cupcake gosh!?" I couldn't tell him 'o you know I saw kikyo and you and it was killing me to watch you two so I started to run away and I hit a pole'. He was still looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"um, I wasn't watching where I was going and I walked into a pole" He still looked worried since I know my forehead had a nice bruise on it.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He had my arm looking it over for cuts or anything.

"No, I'm fine" I pulled my arm away and started to my first class but slowly after, inuyasha started to follow.

"What are you doing inu?" He looked down at me

"Making sure you don't walk into anything else. Do you need to go to the clinic?" Really does he think i'll walk into anything else

"Inuyasha, I'm fine. Just a small bruise. Go to your class" He still looked worried

"ok as long as you think your ok. I'll see you later cupcake" He walked off into a different direction

"Bye puppy"

* * *

Well I hope you all like it so far. Please leave reviews if you want to. I know my spelling and grammar are off but I am not in college right now and I am on break. lol. Tell me if you all like it.


	2. Confessions? Maybe

My forehead hurts..Just going to try to hide the nice mark on my head. Maybe I should go to the clinic. I raised my hand.

"Yes kagome?" the teacher said turning from the bored.

"Can I go to the clinic? I kinda got hurt" I said moving my hand.

"OOO, yes dear, let me get you a pass" I got out of my seat and walked up to her big brown tan desk.

"here you are my dear, get better soon" I walked out of the class room and said thank you.

"Kagome?" I turned around to the voice in horror

"in-inuyasha. What are you doing out of class!?" He walked up and hugged me.

"Are you kidding me? I always skip classes but what are you doing?" I tried to push the clinic slip into my pocket so he wouldn't think i was really hurt but failed anyways.

"Your hurt, if you wasn't then you wouldn't be going to the clinic" He said pushing my hair to the side to look at the bruise.

"It looks worse cupcake" he gave me a 'I worry' look

"muffin...I. am. fine." lies I tell you

"If you were fine then you wouldn't be going to the clinic" he said looking down at me kinda pissed off

"Please believe me, I will be fine. Just going to go get ice" I said trying to pull out of his hand on my arm.

"alright but i will walk with you" he put his arm around my shoulder

"I'm not 5. I can walk myself" he just kept on walking.

"I know but I got nothing better to do" he said laughing

"Oh really nothing?" He looked down at me confused

"What do you mean cupcake?" I looked down remembering him and kikyo

"I mean you and kikyo. I saw you two hugging and it looked like you were about to kiss" He looked shocked.

"yo-you saw that"

"yeah I did. When I did I tried to run but that's when I hit the pole. I was trying to get away I promise" I just wanted to cry as he pulled his arm away from my shoulder

"Kagome, I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm just a little confused" He tried to start to walk away but i grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Confused?" He tried to pull his arm away

"kagome, i'm gonna go. Get better and I'll see you later ok?" He started walking away and kept going until he disappeared into the hall. What did I say?

* * *

Once I got to the clinic. The clinic lady greeted me and told me to sit down on one of the empty beds.

"Ok, hi honey i'm Mrs. Stronghold. What seems to be the problem today?" I moved my hand from the expanding bruise.

"Oh dear. How did this happen?" She said going to get ice.

"well I was uhhhhh, walking to class and I walked into a pole?" That came out more like a question than an answer.

"haha come on honey. I'm here as a friend and I know that isn't true. You got as much time as you want to tell me what really happened. I won't speak a work about this after it is done, dear." She said as she sat down next to me

"huh, alright I will tell" She smiled and told me to keep going

"well my friend, lets call him uh red and this other girl we will call her how ok?"She just laughed

"nice names honey but yes continue" I looked down at my hands

"well me and red have been friends since we were 5 but this morning I was walking to class and I saw red and hoe in each others arms and I tried to run away but I hit a pole" She looked shocked to

"awe dear. so what did you feel like when you saw that happen with red and hoe?"

"I don't know, I just felt weird" She handed me my ice pack

"awe dear. well you are always welcomed back here if you want to talk. I'm only 25 years old. haha. so I remember my high school years and understand what you are going through" I held the ice pack to my forehead.

"Thank you Mrs. Stronghold"

"Please call me Michelle, that makes me feel old" we both laughed

"Alright Michelle, I'm Kagome" she gave me a small awkward hug

"haha nice to meet you kagome but I think you should head back to class if your feeling better" I looked at the clock and saw that I had already been here for about half an hour

"Oh, wow yeah I think I should . Thank you Michelle for helping me." She signed me out and handed it back to me so that I could go back to class

"Your welcome and like I said your always welcomed back" I got to the door and thanked her and left the room


	3. Well that Escalated Quickly

Kagome's POV

LUNCH! Yes lunch and Inuyasha has to buy me lunch. hehe. I'm gonna eat big lunch today.

The bell rang sounding that it was lunch time and everyone was pushing and running to get out of the room. I finally got out but I always take my sweet time to get to lunch. It did not matter though.

"Hey kagome" sango said running up to me with rin behind her

"hey guys" I said smiling at them

"wow, i'm hungry and happy that today is almost over. Aren't you?" Rin started smiling like and idiot.

"What are you smiling about?" she just kept on smiling

"Sesshomaru is taking me somewhere after school today" we both looked at her. I'm so jealous of her and sesshomaru. And of course sango and miroku, it's not fair that i am the only one that is single!

"Oh really where?" still smiling

"I don't now yet!?" she yelled

"ok, ok. calm down and lets get lunch" we all walked into the lunch room and as soon as we did I saw inuyasha and kikyo. ugh. what a ! what? she isn't is she? yeah she is. she was a little taller then me about 5'5 or 5'6, she had long black hair like mine and brown eyes. she was paler than me. we looked a lot alike. If you asked anyone they say the same thing but inuyasha had his arm wrapped around her waist. I hated the sight. I wanted to go over there and slap her right across the fa-WAIT! WHAT? NO, NO. Why am I thinking this huh?

"kagome?" I was snapped out of my thought by inuyasha and a smirking kikyo

"oh hi puppy" kikyo didn't look happy about the name. I don't care though I hope she is pissed off

"ahhhhhmmmmm" kikyo made a loud noise to get him to look at her and right then she grabbed his face and right in front of me she smashed her lips to his. Each closed their eyes and kissed like I wasn't even there.

No, no. I'm not taking this. I did the only thing I could think of was run. I ran out of the lunch room and school grounds. I've never skipped school in my life but I couldn't take, I wouldn't.

Once I got off school grounds I went to the closest building I could find and sat there and just started to cry over and over. I hugged my knees. What is wrong with me? I don't understand but seeing that hurt bad.

"kagome?" I heard a voice. oh no, he will be able to smell me so I just started running again like hell.

"KAGOME where the hell are you!? Please, kagome!" I just kept running, heading to my house. no one would be home so I wouldn't get in trouble

"Kagome!?" I could still hear his voice in the distance. I didn't even care, he could go back to his whore of a women.

I finally got home and was all sweaty. So I went to the bath tub stripped down and got in. I turned on the water very hot so that all the sweat would be washed away. I grabbed my soap and washed all over. Once I was done washing all the soap way and I got. I wrapped the towel around me and went to my room. As soon as i hit my bed darkness was everywhere and I was out

"Kagome!" I was woken up about half and hour later to yelling and banging on my locked door

"KAGOME, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW!" It was inuyasha's voice and it sounded like he was pushing a whole demon out and he must be pretty pissed off

"I SWEAR I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! I CAN SMELL YOU!" I'm scared. I'm truly scared. I ran over to my closet and got in and locked it. I then hear my door opening. Crap, he knows where my other room key was.

"KAGOME!" I'm praying, I swear to god don't let me die today. Please not yet I need to do a few more things in life then my closet opened. I just remembered I fucking fell asleep naked

"Kagome!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and my towel fell off. His eyes were blood red. He. Was. Pissed. Off. "MY GOD! I'VE BEEN SCARED HALF TO DEATH!" He stuck his head into my neck and sniffed me? Normal?

"Where the hell have you been!" He said more calmed down but still with his head in my neck

"get off of me! and get out!" I said pushing away. Big mistake. His eyes went red again.

"NO!SHUT UP!" He said pulling me back to him

"YOU RAN AWAY AND LEFT ME" He thinks he's hurt

"I RAN AWAY CAUSE YOU AND KIKYO WERE EATING EACH OTHERS FACES" He pulled away and looked at me. Still naked may I add.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT!" He covered his eyes once he saw I wasn't dresses and I pushed him out. I grabbed the extra key and locked the door. I just collapsed on my bed with inuyasha yelling at me but I was to tried to care so I just fell back to sleep with him yelling at me.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? I think 3 chapters in one day is enough lol. Please let me know what you think?


	4. Fall Break and the Camping Trip

Thank you all for being Patient with me. You all rock. And now for my new chapter

* * *

*Last day of school until fall break*

Kagome's POV

Inuyasha and I pretty much forgave each other and now are best friends once again. But unfortunately Kikyo and him are still together sadly. I hate it, he doesn't hug me as much anymore or call me his cupcake and this just breaks my heart.

To be honest with my heart but I just couldn't tell him that I miss those small gestures. The whore is always around so yeah that's right that's her new fucking name. I hate that bitch so fucking much!

"Kagome, are you in? I looked up to sango, miroku, rin, sesshomaru, inuyasha and miss whore.

"What are we talking about again?" I said looking at everyone around the table.

"The camping trip DUH. Were all going so are you in?" I looked down and I had no one to go with on this camping trip. I know that I will be in a tent all alone, so what is the point to going on this trip.

"Do I really have to go on this camping trip?" They all look at me expect for kikyo.

"YES!" they all yelled at me

"Alright, fine I will go. So when are we leaving?"

"Sunday" Miroku said glancing at me

"Alright, Sunday it is then. I will go with you all" the bell rand and we all got up to go home since lunch was the last part of school for us. I walked out of the lunch room. To top it all off I had walk home alone since won't let me be around inuyasha because he always takes her home now.

So I start walking home. Yay for my walking by myself. I hate walking to be honest but at least it only takes about 10 minutes to get home. As soon as I get home I need to start getting a few things together for the camping trip since I am not sure on how long we will be gone.

Unlocking my door and running to my room. I had to dig around my room until i came across my sleeping bag. Yes finally I found the stupid thing. Then I went to my closet to figure out what I should bring to wear. So many decisions, but who am I kidding I have no one to impress. I pack all the things you would need and my little two person tent. haha two person tent when it's just going to be me in there. I really don't care anymore so I will be just fine.

*Saturday Night*

Everything is packed and I am really to leave at six in morning. Yay early morning times. I so am not a morning person.

"Kagome dear?" I heard my mom calling up the stairs

"Yes mom!" I yelled back

"Come down stairs please" I ran down the many stairs that happen to be in my house.

"Hello dear, I am worried about you going on this trip tomorrow morning" She said while pulling me into a big bear hug

"Mon please, I will be fine I promise" When I said that she let me go

"Ok, please just stay near inuyasha the whole time" she said while looking for an answer

"Alright, I will but I am going to go to sleep now. Goodnight mom I love you" I ran back upstairs since I already took a shower after I got packed. Once I got into my room and hit my bed I was out for the count.

*Sunday Morning*

"Kagome?" said a mysterious person while poking me

"Kagome?" Another poke. mmmmmm what is that I wonder inside my head

"Cupcake" I felt something on my neck. Wait? What! My eyes flew open to see inuyasha with his head in my neck sniffing me again. What the hell. Does this always have to be a routine with him.

"What are you dong here? Where is the sun? Is the sun even up yet?" I groaned and laid back down on my comfortable bed

"Come on kagome, lets get going. Come on get dressed and you can go back to sleep in the truck. I will get your stuff for you" I groaned again

"Fine" I went to the bathroom and pulled on a snug under armor shirt and some skinny jeans. I pulled my long messy hair into a messy bun.

"Inuyasha!" I feel like I am drunk for waking up this early

"What's wrong?" He said bursting into the bathroom door. Preparing to fight anyone who stood in his way

"Carry me" he looked at me shocked

"Please, I am so tired" he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the truck. I think I saw miroku, sango, sesshomaru, rin and miss whore herself. But then again I was out cold again. But then again so was everyone else in the truck.

Once again I felt a small nose and hot air on my neck again. I am awake once again by this.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" I said in a low whisper but he was asleep. What I don't understand is what is with him and my neck. I tired to push him away but failed

"ugh" ok I am so going back to sleep now.

BAM! My whole body was pushed forward.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!"I screamed as everyone woke up holding their heads from the impact.

"Sorry guys a bunny was crossing the road" ugh sango I thought

"thanks sango for almost killing me" she just giggled at me

"What's with the all the giggling?"

"hmmmm, nothing but we are here" we all looked in amazement. There was a beautiful crystal lake and nice camping spots and oh my gosh there is a bathroom!

Sango pulled to a stop at a nice place near the lake and we all got up and then started to set up the base camp. Miroku and Sango set up their tent. Sesshomaru and Rin then started to set their tents up and lastly Inuyasha and Kikyo were putting their tents up. Then were that leaves me, all alone over here trying to set my tent up. I have no fucking idea on what I am doing but no one seemed to care or want to help me at all.

Kikyo had her whore self all over my puppy. Sango and miroku had walked off. Rin and sesshomaru were heading down to the lake but I could totally do this myself I tell you what. I will show them that I could do this on my own.

About a half an hour later, I finally got my tent up. ALONE I may add and it looked pretty dang good. I am so damn proud of myself that I did it but it seemed like everyone had disappeared and it was about 7 o'clock now. So I went to the bathrooms to change on the way there I saw the worse thing I could ever see and it made me know that I did not belong here with all these couples.

Miroku and sango were skinny dipping in the lake! Oh my dear GOD, help me! I just started running to the bathroom trying to get the mage out of my head. UGH! So freaking gross. I finally reached the bathroom and wen I did I saw that it was getting dark. NO I don't have a flash light with me. I am terrified of of the dark. So time to run once again. I ran into something that smelled really good and was tall and strong?

"Inuyasha?" I said since I still couldn't see very well.

"There you are. We all have been worried sick. What happened to you?" and that's when I started to cry

"Ugh, can't I just got home!?" He held up the flash light so I could see him and that he could see me

"What do you mean?Why?" I still had a few tears I don't know why. I just needed to cry. He was wiping the tears away though.

"I don't belong here. Are you fucking kidding me Inuyasha. I've been alone all day and no one helped me put up my tent. I saw miroku and sango naked! And to top it all off that whore kikyo won't get her little ass of of you for even 5 seconds! So can you just take me home or something!?" He looked really shocked this time

"Kagome, are you ok?" Are you kidding me right now. He just did not say that to me. Do I look fine bitch.

"Yeah just peachy" I said storming off back to the camp site.

"Hey kagome wa-' I didn't even give him the time to ask me a thing.

"NO!" I got in my tent and just got into my sleeping bag. I am freezing to death as more tears fell down my cheeks.

Around one o'clock in the morning I couldn't take it anymore and I needed to heat up. I am gonna freeze to death. So I got up and went to the fire to try to warm myself back up. I am failing horribly. I think somewhere after I wanna say about 30 minutes with sitting in front of the fire I had fallen asleep. I felt my body being lifted off the ground and being put into my sleeping bag but the warmness didn't leave. Two warm things came around me and pulled me closer to the heat. I snuggled closer and it felt nice to have heat around me again.

*Inuyasha's POV*

Kagome really snapped at me. I don't understand. She seemed really pissed that kikyo was here. I love kagome but I don't know how yet her scent calms me though and her smile is beautiful. I would do anything to keep it but when I went back to the camp shorty after her everyone seemed so shocked.

"What the hell did you say to kagome?" Miroku asked

"Nothing, it's what she said to me that shocked me" Kikyo looked so pissed off right now

"What did that slut say to you puppy?" kikyo came up to me trying to hug me.

"She is not a slut. Don't you ever say that about her again you hear me! And for the record don't call me puppy that isn't your name to call me" she also looked shocked now

"sorry, love you" I didn't even pay any time with kikyo at the moment I was worried about kagome

"Kikyo go get ready for bed ok?" she disappeared with her things into the tent

"Guys have you noticed that its just miroku and sango sesshomaru and rin, and kikyo and myself?" they all looked at me crazy

"yeah so what?" I looked at all of them really pissed now

"Kagome is all alone. None of us haven't even cared that she was even here" they all looked around like 'so what'

"We thought she was with you" Really? Just really?

"No you guys didn't. You know kikyo hates her. I couldn't keep her around with out them killing each other"

"Inuyasha I don't think its use that she want to have around. I think it's you. I think she is starting to miss you since your always with kikyo" sesshomaru said and it hit me. I haven't spent any time with her at all since kikyo and I started to date.

"Y-your right" Right after that kikyo decided to come out of the tent in booty shorts and a low tank top that almost made her boobs pop out of. Ok she is looking slutty tonight that's really sad

"Hey inu" she said shaking her butt at me. Sigh, maybe cupcake was right she is a little bit of a hoe.

We all got int our tents. Kikyo and I got in ours less then 10 minutes. She was out but about a minute later I was about to fall asleep that's when I heard something outside of the tents. I looked out and there was Kagome hugging her legs asleep. She looked so pale and she was ice cold to the touch. I picked her up and took her inside of her tent to warm her up. I opened her sleeping bag and pushed her in. I got in as well and wrapped my arms around her and dug my nose and face into her neck to help calm me down. I fell asleep there and for once it was a nice peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hey all! This chapter was suppose to be up last night but my husbands computer decided to stop its operating system and I had to go and fix it lol. Yes I do work and rebuild computers lol but hope you all like this chapter. I will get the next one up as soon as possible.


	5. New Suprises

I woke up the next morning to something smooth, warm and calming next to me. The warmth felt very nice since I almost died last night from freezing. I snuggled closer to the warmth when I did I felt it I pulled me closer. The joy it almost feels like a fire from it's warmth but its so smooth so it couldn't be a fire. Oh well, I don't care but when I was about to fall asleep I heard a blood stopping scream.

"WHERE IS MY INUYASHA! It was kikyo and if she is asking where her inuyasha is and there is something warm and smooth next to me then I slowly opened my eyes to what I knew would be there and I slapped him right across the face.

"What, What's wrong!?" he said shooting up and looking around

"Puppy she is gonna kill. Kikyo is gonna kill me!" he looked around the room and then we heard it again.

"Where is kagome! I know she is trying to steal my man!" I am scared out of my mind now

"Don't worry I won't let her hurt you" He ran outside to kikyo

"YOU WERE IN THERE WITH HER!" he grabbed kikyo's arm

"Calm down! She was cold and she would have gotten sick if I didn't warm her up!" Kikyo was trying to pull her arm away from him

"Are you telling me the truth that nothing else has happened?" He called me out

"Kagome did anything else happen with us?"

"No, no kikyo I swear nothing happened" she deiced to glare at me

"LOOK YOU this is MY man. Not yours and if YOU don't stay away from him, I will make sure YOU will" she said where only I could hear and that was it. If I wanted him to be happy no matter how much I may hate her.

"Alright" I said hanging my head in defeat

"Good that's what I wanted to hear" she said grabbing my puppy's arm to go change into their bathing suits as well as I did.

We all walked down to the lake. Sango was in a two piece red bathing suit. Rin was in a blue two piece one with flowers all on it Kikyo was in yellow on with red dots all over it which happen to be a two piece. I just had on a plain green two piece suit. The guys were of course all shirtless. They looked good but inuyasha didn't look good. Man he looked dead drop sexy. He had a six pack and his puppy ears were showing and he tossed his silver hair to the side gosh he looke- wait no bad. Bad kagome. I mentally slapped myself for thinking those kinds of things.

"Hey kagome wanna go swimming with me?" Inuyasha said running up to me and kikyo giving me a 'say no bitch' look

"uh no I can't sorry pup-inuyasha hahahahahaha" he looked lost.

"why?" I really can't say well cause your crazy girlfriend told me so

"Cause we will go swimming later" I said running off. Ugh this is unbelievable.

* * *

here is chapter 5. hope you like it. it is kinda short so maybe I will write another chapter to make it up to you guys. Thank you for sticking with me on this long hall.


	6. Back to School Again

Hey guys I know that the story seems to be like its moving a little fast. But I didn't want a long story that has tons of chapters. If you would like a longer story let e know I will gladly to make another story that is longer.

* * *

I'm gonna skip ahead and get them home because I really want to get rid of kikyo for now so kagome and inuyasha can hang out. So this is the day after they get home from the camping trip and then school starts the very next day also known as tomorrow lol

* * *

Yay home sweet home but then again school starts again tomorrow. Sigh, I heard a small knock on my bedroom door. Opening it up there stood a handsome tall half demon.

"Hey cupcake" he said pulling me into a hug

"Hey puppy dog" I said hugging him back

"You shouldn't be here puppy" He looked down at me

"I don't understand. Why don't you want me around?" I looked down in defeat

"Because kikyo said if i didn't stay away from you then she would make me stay away. I don't want to stay away but I know you are happy with her so I stayed away" he was pissed

" You don't even believe that bullshit again. She isn't gonna send anyone and if she did I will send them back dead. That's it me and her are DONE. She is crazy. I don't even like her that much" Best day of my life right here, right now. Thank you God you are actually up there for me.

"Re-really? But you seemed so happy with her"

"I know but I don't know. I kinda dated her for a different reason but that was a horrible idea. Worst I have ever had" I just giggled

"What was it a bet?" He looked around my room not making eye contact

"Uh Yeah, Yeah a bet" I began to push him out of my room and house

"Whatcha doing cupcake?" I just kept on pushing him

"You need to go home. I have a ton of homework" he pushed back

"Can I help or more less you helping me since we are in the same classes" I have him a mean look

"No" I said finally and pushed him out before he could say anything

"haha bye inu"

ok time for homework ( yeah they had homework over the break). I grabbed my book bag and pulled out my history book.

"Alright" Chapter one out of three that I have to read tonight. Ok blah, blah,bah,blah words, more words, words, a lot more words, blah, bah, blah.

"Ugh!" I yelled banging my head on my desk

"Ouch, that really hurt and I'm talking to myself. Great I am going crazy" I said rubbing where I hit my forehead. I looked at the clock, it's already 6!? I am only on chapter two, maybe I need a cup of tea. Walking down the stairs watching my feet as I do because I trip over everything now a days. I got to the freezer and didn't fall. Yay. I got my tea and started back up the steps and I got to my room. All of my books were gone.

"Alright, where are you? You didn't close the window so I know that you are here" Uh

"Please inuyasha. I don't want to fail. I have to read so give them back" there was a small sound around my closet then I see small ears and I grabbed them onto them.

"OUCH, I understand. I will give it back if you just let my ears go!"I held my hand out

"Book now!" he was almost begging me to let his ears go

"alright gimme the book" he looked down and handed me my book

"good boy" I said letting go of his ear

"your not any fun at all" he said crossing his arms

" Yeah i am too. Just unlike you I actually wanna pass" he rolled his eyes

"Whatever I will be back later. Don't think that I won't" he said winking then leaving out my window.

"Whatever then I will just lock my windows and doors"

"I will get in. You know that I will" He said yelling out my window and was gone just like that

After I finished studying I was sooo happy. I thought that I would not ever finish and I am tired so I think that I am going to pass out now. Well bed time for this girl! YAY! Sleepy time. Uh wait shower ok. I will just take a shower in the morning. I pulled off my pants and got in bed. Ok now it is times to go to sleep.


	7. What The

*Kagome's POV*

"I woke up in the middle of the night around 12 a.m. To something warm coverings my left side. I tried to open my eyes but it was too dark and my eyes cannot adjust. I can feel it was something warm, smooth, and heavy. I could not get this huge mysterious object to move. I am scared that someone broke into my house and that when they are sleeping in my bed. I know I sound hilariously wrong but still it could be possible right. I finally go out of the grasp and get out of my bed falling onto the floor. I finally got up and looked at about the sleeping mass in my bed. It was no other than Inuyasha.

How can he even get in. I had everything locked up and my parents watch the door like hawks in the middle of the night. Since they are always up and down at night getting water or going to the bathroom. I quickly ran over to my light switch and turn it on and screamed in horror at what I saw. There was a half naked man in my bed.

"What are you doing in my bed? What are you going? Get out, get out of my room. Get out of my house. You're going to get my in trouble" He stood up sleepy rubbing his eyes and the back of his head while yawning.

"What do you mean get out? I told you I was going to get you back which means you're going to get in trouble" I stood in horror

"Just because you have to get me back doesn't mean you have to do it half naked in the middle of the night" he just grinned at me like an idiot

"Yeah it does. Totally means I have to be half naked always the best way to do it" I could feel my face heat up at his comment.

"yeah well you're trying to get me killed. You're playing with fire here. Just image what's going to happen whenever my parents find you. They are going to kill me and you" I said worried and scared

"Calm down cupcake, nothing's going to happen" He said walking up ad hugging me

"You're going to get me killed" Nah don't worry about it he said grabbing me and pulling me back into the bed

"You gotta go home" I could feel his grip tighten around my waist

"They are fighting. Please let me stay kagome" he said pulling me closer to him

"what if they go up to you room and see that your gone?" i said rolling over to look at him

"So don't matter and can you do something for me" he said letting go of my waist

"Can you go turn off the light" I got up and turned the light off and got back in bed

"Can't you sleep somewhere else other than with me" He wrapped his arms around me again

"No" I didn't really care. I was to tired to fight so I just went back to sleep

* * *

"Kagome!? Please wake up!" I felt someone shaking me. Why please let me sleep.

"Go away. The sun hasn't even came up yet" I said rolling over and berrying my face into my pillow

"The fucking cops are outside cupcake" I shot up and started looking around

"What's going on? What's wrong? What's happening?" I could see him crying

"I think my dad hurt my mom" I hugged my poor puppy

"No, he wouldn't your dad is a good man. Everything is ok puppy" he dug his face into my neck and cried

"Come on let's go look" I said rubbing his back slowly in circles

"We can't they think I am at home. If they found out I was here they would kill me" I gave him a 'why the hell would you come' look

"Come on we are going to go look" I said pulling him out of my window on to the roof and I grabbed him before he jumped on to his roof.

"Officer, My wife and myself went up to my sons room and he wasn't there. We are worried that something happened to him" the officer wrote down a few notes

"Ok well what does he look like?" I just slapped inuyasha

"There looking for you" I said slapping him again

"Get your ass down here" He grabbed my hand

"Don't you dare slap me again" he said pulling me down to the ground to the cops and his parents

"Hi mom, Hi dad" they ran over hugging inuyasha

"Where have you been? We have been worried sick" he let go of my hand and hugged his parents

"I'm sorry, I have been at kagome's house" they both let go of inuyasha and looked at me with what looked like pure hate

"Are you trying to make us grandparents!" I am terrified now. The way his parents are looking at me

"No, No I swear it wasn't like that we didn't do anything like that" Next thing heard was my mother screaming my name

"Kagome, how dare you do that with him. You are way to young for that. Matter of fact you are grounded! I forbid you to see him. It doesn't matter how long you have known each other that is that" Inuyasha's parents agreed and my mother dragged me away and his parents did same with inuyasha.

What have I done!?


	8. Now What

*Kagome's POV*

It's been two days. My mother has gone so far as to keeping me out of school. To keep me away from inuyasha. I am going crazy. No lie, it feels like someone is ripping my heart from my chest. I really don't now how much longer I can take this. I am not even his girlfriend and yet being away from him is is the most hardest thing I have ever done.

*Inuyasha's POV*

It's only been two days. I haven't seen kagome at all. her mom has been watching me like a hawk. Just making sure that I stay away from her. Gosh how I miss her. It's been horrible. All I have been thinking about is her. I haven't been able to get anything done. My parents have been watching me like crazy too. Kagome's mom has gone so far as to keep her away from me by keeping her out of school. My parents even said she may just have her change schools. My demon side has been literally crying at me to see her. I miss her smile, her laugh, that cute face that she makes when she's mad. Ugh, this is the worst! I need my cupcake but I can't ever find a moment when she or I is alone.

Once I got home since I have to be home at the right time. If I am not then they go find me and then take my car but anyways I walked in to my parents sittings at the bar in out living room.

"Inuyasha, May we speak to you?" I rolled my eyes and walked over to them

"How are you doing son?"My father asked me like nothing was wrong

"Great just freaking great. So are we done here?" My father didn't look to happy

"Honey time to give it up" my mother said holding out her hand

"give what up?" She looked unhappy now

"Your phone. I am not becoming a grandma yet" she said shaking her hand

"PSH oh hell no if you think your getting my phone" I said storming up the stairs to my room and locking the door. I miss her. I had a few photos here and there of kagome of when we were little. I miss her playing with my ears too. That's how much I miss her.

"Son, Please let me in. I just wan to talk" I walked over and unlocked my door and opened it a little

"What do you want" I spat out

"Don't get like that with me mister" he said pushing into my room

"Son I know what your going through and believe me that I do but we are just trying to protect you and her" he said

"WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING. MY GOD I MISS HER. I WISH- NO I NEED HER" he looked shocked at me screaming.

"But we- " he tired to say something

"GET OUT JUST get out" I said almost through sobs of tears wanting to come out. I am going to see her sooner or later, whether they like it or not

~Three Days Later~

*Inuyasha's POV*

I am going crazy. No kidding. I haven't left my room for anything other then food and water and to use the bathroom. My demon side is about ready to come out and just go kill anyone who gets in my way from seeing her. I am going to see her tonight even if it kills me cause this is killing me.

*Kagome's POV*

Ok, I really need to stop crying this is to much for me to take. My mom has locked me in my room. She has brought me food and water but I have most likely lost like five pounds this week from crying. I think I have cried so much I am out of tears to cry. I really, really really need to see him. This is like jail to me. I wish I could just run away right now.

*Inuyasha's POV*

It was getting really late around 12 and my parents are asleep and I am sneaking out. I am going to see my kagome. I need her so much.

I opened my window as quiet as I could and jumped on to my roof and very quietly. I started over to kagome's house and onto her roof as quickly and quietly as I could and tapped on her window.

*Kagome's POV*

I had just gotten out of my shower and got into my pj's. I was about to fall asleep and was nice and cozy but then I heard a small tap on my windows at first. I just thought it was a leaf or a tree branch hitting my window but I heard it again. So I got up and looked out my window to see Inuyasha. I quickly pushed opened my window and then I was tackled onto the floor. I felt warm smooth lips on mine. I kissed back but I pulled away. I missed the warmth.

"Inuyasha wha-what are you doing here?" he held my hands

"I am here to see you kagome. I have missed you so much. I need you and I always have" he said kissing me again and moving near the door and locking it

"Inuyasha were gonna get caught" I said trying to pull away but failed

"Your not getting away and we won't get caught this time" he said pushing me to my bed and pecking my lips

"let's go to sleep cupcake" he wrapped his arms around me and we both drifted to sleep.

* * *

I know a lot of POV's but I wanted to make sure you guys saw both of their views and how they felt. Thanks all.


	9. Can I ask you something

*Kagome's POV*

The bright shining of the small rays of sunlight that seeps through my windows. It was the ending to the week. ( Yes I have skipped to the weekend lol)

I was so tired. I just wanted to snuggle closer to the warmest thing and that was right next to me.

"Cupcake" I could hear a sexy morning voice

"Wake up" I could feel warmth on my neck

"Stop it! Your being a weirdo inuyasha!" I rolled over and moved father away from him.

"How am I a weirdo?" He said trying to grab my hand and move me back to him

"This right here is my neck and not yours. Again mine" I rolled over to look at him

"Please?" He asked

"Please what?"

"Never mind, I should probably go before my parents and your mom wake up, sorry" He went to window to climb out and go to his house

"Wait!" I said grabbing his arm

"I really don't want you to leave puppy" He gave me a sad look and came over and hugged me

"I want to stay really but you know what will happen if we get caught by my parents or your mom" I hugged him back

"Your gonna come over tonight right?" I gave him my best puppy eyes

" I will try my best really i have really missed you kagome" He said as he climbed out the window and headed back to his house.

* * *

I have been working on my make up work that my mother went to get at the school. She said that she is thinking about letting me return to school. How I would love that. Getting to see all my friends again and to be around inuyasha yay. The sun was at the horizon setting. It looked truly beautiful and better yet since it's getting dark hopefully inuyasha will be over soon if his parents don't stop him. I put away all my books and pencils and was looking out the window at the sunset. How I wish he was here.

"huuuuh" I turned to look at my computer screen to see what time it was and looked back out the window.

"Hey whatcha doing?" He jumped through my window and sat on my bed

"Your early" I said sitting down next to him

"I know I just had a really long day and wanted to hurry up and come see you" hehe take that kik hoe

"Aw isn't that nice"

"Yeah I guess so" he said laying down

"So what happened that was so horrible today" I said while poking him

"Stop it. You know that I hate being poked" I just kept poking him though I don't know why

"Stop it" he roared something about that made him even sexier

"Hehe" he grabbed ahold of my hand an rolled me onto my back

"Your being a bad girl and really poking someone you shouldn't. You know that too" he just looked down at me with what looked like...lust in his eyes

"Haha sorry but your fun to pick on" he let go of my hands and pulled me up

"So are you" he said poking my side

"Ok no don't do that" He gave me an evil smile

"Stop what?" he just poked both of my sides. This time making a small giggle escape from my lips

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry. Please stop it. I swear I will never tickle you again" i managed to get out through laughing

"hmm alright but I have something important to ask you" I have him a serious look

"What's wrong?" I said moving over closer to him

"Well, it's just that I like this girl" My heart just crashed into my stomach and busted into a million parts

"Ok, what about her?" I asked with a hint of disappointment in my voice

"Well, she is sweet, funny, caring, very loveable, short and perfect. I want to ask her on a date but I don't know how. Can you help me?" This is literally killing my heart and soul

"Well, I think you should just go for it. What girl could say no to you..." I trailed off

"Ok, Kagome. Do you want to go on a date with me?" My head flew up to look at him

"Really?" He held my hand

"Yes, really, will you" I hugged him

"Yes I will"


	10. Oh No

*Kagome's POV*

It was the sweetest thing in the world but I am still locked down in my room by my mother. So there is no way we can actually go on a date sadly

"Inuyasha, What are we gonna do thought. I am still locked in this room" I said with pain in my eyes.

"Oh yeah, I will think of something I promise" He said kissing me

"I need a shower but you better wait here ok?" He gave me an upset look

"Can't I join?" I turned a bright shade of red

"No!" I squeaked out

"Fine I will be here waiting" He said laying down on my bed

* * *

I went to my bathroom and peeled off my clothes and turned on the nice warm water and got in. It was just really awkwardly standing in my bath tub. This is really weird and I don't know why it just didn't feel right. It's a shower thought? Ok, soap. Where is my beautiful soap friend, once I found my beautiful soap friend I began to wash my hair and everywhere. Washing it out as I heard the bathroom door open and someone came in

"Uh, Who's there?" The bath tub flew open and inuyasha got in

"The hell are you doing in here!? He held a hand up to my mouth. At lest he was clothed. After a second he pushed me to the wall and laid on the floor

"Kagome dear are you in the shower? ...

"Uh yeah mom. I kinda am why what's wrong?" she began opening the door and panic took over

"DON'T COME IN" she closed the door

"Why what's the matter? Are you okay?" I was looking around the bath tub for I dunno what

"Yes mother. What do you need?" I said calmly

"Oh I just went in your room looking for you and to bring you clean clothes when you were done" She's still up!?

"Why are you still up mom?" so normal. Since I have a guy on the floor with his eyes closed. Who has gotten my yelling at my mom having a normal convo. And to top it all off I am trying to take a normal shower.

"Well I just was. I was cleaning up around the house but go ahead and finish your shower. Goodnight dear" and she finally walks away and inuyasha stood up.

"get out now" I said covering up

"now?" He asked

"yes, now please get out" ha gave me a pouty face

"But i'm all wet" I was getting kinda upset now

"I am going to count to three and if your not out of this shower I will kill you"

"One" I heard small movement in the shower cover

"Two" then the door opened and then closed

"good boy" I guess he left. I dried off and put on my clean clothes and went to my room

"Why?" Inuyasha looke up with only a tow on

"I'm wet" I rubbed my forehead

"Are you kidding me!? What was that all about?" I got one of his shirts and pants he left over here for extra clothes. I threw it at him.

"Change first then explain" He nodded and went to the bathroom to change

After he returned he sat down next me.

"Okay what happened?" He took in a deep breath

"alright well, your mom was coming up the steps and I heard her. I dunno why but for some reason I didn't jump out the window. So I went and hid behind your door. She came in and when she did I ran into the bathroom and got in the shower with you. Sorry, I didn't see anything though, I swear" a light blush crossed my cheeks

"You better not have" then the tiredness found its way to me

"I'm tired puppy" I said lying down

"alright. I'm gonna go home okay" I was hurt

"Why? You don't want to stay with me?" he kissed my forehead

"Yes I do a lot but I am scared we may get caught tonight so I will go home" now I really wanted to cry

"I get to see you tomorrow right?" He climbed out the window

" We'll see, hopefully" and then he was gone. Tonight was very different.


	11. Well this is interesting

Sorry was going to post yesterday but I was to busy playing world of Warcraft and lost what I was dong yesterday. lol I will make it up to you readers with a few new chapters.

* * *

*Kagome's POV*

I am going to talk to my mom tomorrow about letting me go back to school. Hopefully she will see where I am coming from and let me. I love my mom but her not letting me go to school is making me hate her. Just a little but right now it's late. I am tired, lonely and cold. It's getting to be winter time and living where I do the winters are cold, harsh and snowy. I hate it but at least Christmas isn't too far away now. I love Christmas but who doesn't and the only good thing happening with dealing with snow and the cold

*Next Morning*

My alarm is going off and why?

I trying hitting it here and there on my night stand until I finally turn off the stupid thing. Blah. I slowly started to drift back to sleep since it was still dark out. Just as I was about to I heard that same stupid beeping again.

"UGH!" this time I got up trying to find the cord so I can unplug it. Stumbling around trying to find it. I ran into something that felt like a huge wall.

"Watch where your going now" I was about to scream but it's hand covered my mouth

"Calm down Kagome. It's me sesshomaru" Now I am really trying to get free

"If you don't calm down I will throw you over my shoulder. I am not here to hurt you or anything like that. We just need to talk to you" he removed his hand from my mouth

"We?" he grabbed a hold of my hand

"Calm down, lover boy will be there." Who?

"Lover boy?" he was dragging me out the window

"Inuyasha" I began to pull away

"Then why didn't he come get me" he was still trying to pull me out the window

"I will explain when we get there" He said finally pulling me out the window and heading to his house

Once we made it to their house. He walked me into the door to two mad parents of Inuyasha's. Inuyasha with his head down in defeat. What happened here!?

"Ah Kagome dear. You've made it. We need to talk about an important matter that has come to our attention. If you don't mind. Please take a seat you maybe here for a while." Aw man, this is just great what did I do now?


	12. Time to explain

*Inuyasha's POV*

Once I left Kagome's house, I was on my way home and landed on my roof. I went into my room to see a mad mom, dad, and a smirking sesshomaru.

"Busted" both my mom and dad said

"So son, where have you been all night?" I didn't know what to say

"I've, uh umm" my mom came over and grabbed my ear

"Ouch! Mom let go your hurting me" still holding my ear

"sesshomaru go get kagome now" sesshomaru still smirking

"Yes mother. I will be back soon" once he left. My mom and dad dragged me down stairs and told me to sit

"So my boy. I will ask again. Where have you been all night?" sigh

"I swear nothing went on but she's my best friend and I miss my best friend. I am not like you beloved sesshomaru. He can go as he pleases. You praise him but I can't do anything without getting locked in my room and then told that I can't see my friend." they both had shocked looks on their faces.

"That isn't true. Sesshomaru is 20 years old. He is grown up and your only 17. You still have growing time to do" really

"I am 17! I need some freedom. I mean come on. You can't treat me like i'm 5. both my parents looked at each other

"grounded" I hung me head in defeat

"yeah I know"

*Kagome's POV*

"Hi" The only thing I could think of saying was hi.

"Kagome my dear, how are you tonight?" Inuyasha's mother said to me with a bitchy tone

"Is something wrong? That I am over here at one a.m" both Inuyasha's parents looked at each other then away. I could feel Inuyasha's eyes staring at me too.

"We will be back. Kagome you better stay here. Come on sesshomaru" Inuyasha's parents said walking out of the room with sesshomaru.

"Why am I here. I'm really tired and what did I do wrong?" Inuyasha just looked down

"i got caught by my parents. I am sorry kagome. Really I am" he said pulling me into his lap and hugging me

"I don't think I will get to see you for a long time" I don't even know what I am going to do

"There is no way I am gonna stay away from you" at that moment inuyasha's parents walking in and I quickly jumped off his lap

"Uh, nothing happened!" I yelled out

"We have decided that we aren't going to tell your parents kagome and that I know much. I don't want to say that will allow Inuyasha to see you since sesshomaru is aloud to see rin" I was so happy that you wouldn't even believe it

"But!" of course there's a but

"Your mom has to be ok with it too" I will never see him again. If my mom has to yes too

"But my mother will never say yes" his mom looked almost happy while his dad looked as if he wanted to say something important but he didn't

"Well honey that's kinda your problem" Uh what is here problem?

"Thanks for the input" I mumbled out

"Welcome dear but you should go It's really late. Inuyasha be a dear and take her home." YAY

"Alright come on kagome" he said dragging me out of the house

"I am so sorry for all of this" He said hugging me where I couldn't breathe

"Ca-can't breathe" I said seeing little black spots around my eyes

"I am so sorry. My bad." he said letting go and picking me up. He jumped on top of my roof and setting me inside my window

"Are you going back home now?"

"yeah I got to. My parents are waiting. I will come over tomorrow I promise" he said pecking my lips

"Alright, Night" I said closing my window and climbing back into bed and going to sleep.


	13. Second Time Around School Again

*Kagome's POV*

It's been an amazing two weeks. I am finally back at school with inuyasha. My mother understood me, so all of that has been worked out great. The only thing is getting up at six a.m. again which really sucks a lot but I don't mind. I have missed all of my friends.

My first steps on to the school grounds was like walking on the clouds of heaven. I know I sound crazy but I missed this place. I felt two strong arms rap around me from behind and the persons head laid on my shoulder.

"Where have you been beautiful?" It was inuyasha's voice thought it sounded like koga? I tried to pull away but the grip was so strong on my waist.

"Koga let me go! What are you doing?!" I said while pushing at him trying to get free but it was no use

"Awe come on, what's wrong?" He said pulling me closer

"Koga let me go!" I pushed hard enough this time to get free and fall to the ground

"What's your problem Kagome? Can't I get a hug?" I shot back up and started to back away

"No, no Koga not right now. I need to get to Inuyasha and my friends" I ran away quickly to my locker where my books still lay and opened it to grab the books. My locker was slammed shut and I was pushed up against the locker. Warm soft lips hit mine. I kissed back knowing it could only be one person but he pulled away. I didn't want him to. I have missed him and not having to hide from our parents and everyone else.

"it's good to see you again my cupcake. I have missed you so much" I hugged him

"I know me too. I am just so happy that I am back with all my friends especially being back to you" he poked my side making me giggle

"I know that I have missed you and that little laugh of yours too." I punched his arm

"Shut up. It's not like you didn't see me at all" He hugged me and kissed my forehead

"I know but I want you here with me everyday" I squeezed out of his arms

"I need to go to class now. I will see you later. I promise"


	14. The Walk Home

*Kagome's POV*

After school, I started walking home. Walking is kinda calming but inuyasha would be upset with me walking home alone cause I will get 'kidnapped' right. Haha. Anyways walking.

"Hey K" I turned around and no one was there. Weird. So I kept walking but then I heard something else

"Wanna get raped?" I squeaked

"NO! Get away from me. HELP!?" I heard foot steps behind me again. Inuyasha was right, people do get raped like this but I was thrown out of my idea when I started falling. I have no idea how I fell but before I did the rapist grabbed me.

"Nooo, Let me go. Someone help me!" I couldn't see the mans face but I started throwing a fit trying my hardest to break free.

"Didn't I tell you not to walk home alone!?" I can't believe it. I was turned around to face inuyasha and guess what I did. Yep I slapped him

"You asshole. You scared me half to death. I thought I was having a fucking heart attack. Let me go!" He did as I asked and let me go

"Come on cupcake. I was just trying to show you the dangers of walking home alone" I turned around

"So you thought 'hey I am gong to try to kill my girlfriend today' " He looked hurt

"No I didn't mean to scare you that bad. I love you Kagome" he came in for a hug but I pushed me away

"Your gonna have to do better then a 'sorry' to get e to hug you again. I thought you were gonna rape me" He just smirked a little

"Then you learned you lesson but come on you would have loved that" he wiggled his eyebrows

"haha no thank you" he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his car that he parked in the bushes

" I will take you somewhere to day sorry my love" he winked at me and then drove off

after maybe about 15 minutes of looking out the window. We came to a little pizza shop. yes I love pizza! I hopped out of the car

"Pizzaaaaaaa!" I am a happy person

"Your paying" I said. He just laughed at me.

"I know. i also know how much you love pizza" I opened the door. There was only one other person inside which was nice

"I want a cheese pizza" I said sitting down at one of the table and looking around the old little dusty place

"Hey K" I turned around my chair

"Yeah?" I asked

"I think I may wanna get a job here" I bushed out laughing

"You better remember football season is coming up and you play every year

" I know but I can do both" he said sitting down in front of me

"but, but, but" I gave my best pouty face

"When do I get time to be with you?" He grabbed my hand

"I will make it work, I promise"

We finished out pizza and inuyasha put in a job application. We left the pizza shop.

"So am I forgiven?" he asked.

"hmmm yeah sure" he drove me to my house which isn't far from his.

"Bye" He pecked my lips

"Bye" I got out and waved to him. Then I went inside and up to my room. I got into a shower and all that fun stuff which is always fun isn't it?


	15. Being Sick Leads to Hospital Visit

*Kagome's POV*

I woke up a little late this morning. i didn't feel very good at all. I fell like I need to throw up. I rushed to the bathroom and hung my head over the bathtub with the feeling of last nights pizza and soda pushing up in my mouth.

"MOM" I screamed before I threw up the most disgusting site I have ever seen.

"MOM!" I screamed again needing something to make the pain in my tummy to stop but she never came.

She might be a work then I grabbed the little cup that we keep at the side of the sink and felled it with water. I drank a sip to wash the taste from my mouth and washed the bathtub out. I started to walk out of the bathroom to find something that I could take fro the pain since my mom always kept a few pain killer in the house just in case. I looked down at the stairs in horror. How am I going to get down these. The other problem was there was two sets of stairs and we only have one set and I really can't tell which is real. Which would make me fall to my doom. I touched the first step with my tow and found out that they were the right stairs. But my vision was blurring even more and almost to the point where I couldn't see anything at all but I made it into the living room and was about to walk into the kitchen when everything went blank. It felt like I got hit with a brick to the back of my head and I remember falling to the floor with a thud.

I woke up to lots of beeping not from car horns but like an alarm clock that like to beep and slight mumbling of voices. I tried to get words out but they would not come out. My eyes felt heavy and so did the rest of me. It felt like an elephant was sitting on me. I heard someone saying my name and holding my hand. Telling me I was going to be okay and then I heard nothing like the world just disappeared.

*Inuyasha's POV*

Kagome hasn't been at school today which had me worried. I had sent her a few text messages and never got anything back. I was starting to get really worried. I figured I would go see her after school but something was telling me that I need to go now. I think something is wrong. I ran into sango in the halls.

"Hey guys have you seen kagome today?" I asked

"No, we haven't. Why is something wrong?" Sango asked with a worried look

"I don't know. I think i'm gonna leave early. I am really worried about her. Can you tell miroku that I will hang out with him tomorrow or something" I promised we would hang out today but I really think somethings wrong.

"Sure thing. If something is wrong make sure to get a hold of us and tell us" I heard sango said as I started to run to my car

" Alright I will" I yelled back

I made it to her house and started knocking on their door.

"Kagome?!" I screamed but no reply came back. I knocked again louder this time.

"Kagome!" No reply. I went to the plant and picked it up and grabbed the extra key to get in. All the lights were off. It looked like a ghost town in here. No sound or anything.

"Kagome are you home?" I asked walking around the house looking for her. I looked in almost every room until I found her in the kitchen on the floor.

"Kagome!" I grabbed her. She was cold like death cold.

"Kagome please wake up!" I started shaking her and felt her pulse it was weak but it was there. I picked her up and ran to my car. I put her in the back seat laying down.

"Kagome don't you dare fucking die on me!" I kissed her forehead. She was getting colder. I jumped in the front seat and drove to the hospital.


	16. Hospital Visit

*Inuyasha's POV*

I rushed into the hospital with kagome in my arms. I ran to the front desk and started explaining everything I had seen. She nodded and a stretcher came out. They took her away.

"Sir would you please wait in the waiting room. We will call you back as soon as we can sir" as much as I didn't wan to sit and wait, I did.

*About 15 minutes later*

"Who is here for Miss. Kagome?" The desk lady called out through the lobby

"I am" I called rushing to her

"Alright sir, would you like to go back and see her?" I nodded and walked behind the lady to her room. When I got there I heard lots of beeping and saw the doctor doing something to her. Even though it was the doctor I really wanted to rip his hands off for even touching my kagome.

"She seems to be stabilizing. We're not sure what's wrong with her yet but you can visit until 9" he said walking out. I grabbed kagome's hand and she seemed to move just a little but after that her movements stopped as soon as it came.

"Kagome, I love you. Please don't leave me. I don't know what's wrong yet but I promise I will always be here" I said rubbing her hand. She seemed to try to hold my hand because she had a small finger movement.

"No cupcake. Don't try to move if you can hear me. You don't need to do anything to waste you energy. Just remember that I am here" Her small hands went limp again and her body relaxed. I sat watching her wishing I could see her beautiful bug brown eyes again. Her shimmering smile. I was about to kiss her when the door flew open it was Sango, Miroku, Rin and sadly Koga.

"Hey Inuyasha. How is K doing?" Sango asked coming to sit on the end of the bed.

"Do they know what's wrong with her yet?" Rin said butting in

"They don't know what's wrong with her yet and how did you know she was here?" Everyone looked at each other

"hehehe...the thing is... we kinda followed you after you left...haha sorry" I kinda starting to wonder who else followed me

"oh um alright then good to see you guys too" really scary but then the door was pushed opened.

"Hi. Visiting hours are over my dears. One of you may stay if you want but only one" the nurse lady said as she walked around the room to kagome's side of the bed.

"No one is staying?" I wanted to say that I would but I can't tonight.

"I guess not..." I trailed off. She nodded and asked everyone to leave.

"What's you problem Inuyasha?! Why didn't you stay?"

"I just can't tonight. Family is coming over. I know it's a dick move but I swear to my parents I would be there. I will be here tomorrow to stay with her I promise" I looked around at everyone and they looked shocked

"I will stay then" Koga said out of nowhere.

"uh no way i'm not letting you in that room with her not happening" We looked like we were about to try to kill each other and I was ready to kill him

"Why not. Like anything is going to happen. She's sick" I glared at him

"No stay away from kagome. She's mine get that through you thick skull!"

"You don't own her!" I lost him. I jumped on him and I threw fist after fist after fist

"I do own her remember that!" I pushed in through the door of her room and pushed the nurse out. Everyone was at the door watching in horror.

"This is mine" I said as I bit down into her neck leaving a small mark on her small pale neck

"And not it's final so stay away from her!"


	17. Back to the Hospital

*Inuyasha's POV*


	18. Author's Note

p style="font-size: 12px;"Hey guys sorry for the delay in updating the story. I have been busy with college and have not had time to update or post anything. But I will be graduating in the summer yay. Once my school work load goes down I will be updated more. For now I will write them in here and once I get time I will post them for you guys./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Thank you for being patient with me, you guys rock!/p 


	19. Cruel Twist of Fate

*One Week Later*

Inuyasha's POV

I've proudly paced back and forth thousands of times. I am really losing my mind. This may sound weird but my fathers side is kicking in. Like the worried demon for his mate, even though I haven't marked her yet I still feel sadness and emptiness. Ok, I am just gonna shut up and sit down and count.

"okay, one, two, three, four..." I heard a small knock on the door and someone opens it while running in.

"Inuyasha!" Sango grabbed my hand and started pulling me down stairs with tears in her eyes.

"How did you get in my house? What's wrong? Why are you pulling me! Sango!" I said asking a million questions hoping they would be answered.

"I am so sorry. I will explain on the way there, I swear." Sango said as she grabbed my hand again running.

"Wait, I haven't changed all day. I am still in my PJ's" Trying to make my point cross but she didn't seem to care though I saw Rin and Miroku. Rin seemed to be crying small tears and Miroku was starring into space.

"What's going on?" I asked sango as she was driving to what seemed to be the hospital.

"Well, I got a phone call about half an hour ago and it was from the hospital. They said that she had slipped into a coma. She has a tumor in the side of her head. They also informed me that there's a strong chance that she will never wake up. If you know what I mean..." Sango explained while trying to keep in the tears.

My whole world just stopped and everything just ended. I am done and my world is all over as my heart breaks.

"WHAT?! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR LYING! DO YOU KNOW THAT MY WORLD JUST ENDED!" I broke down and I know that guys shouldn't cry much but Fuck It I did. I had to force my self to stop the tears.

"Hey were here" Sango called. I opened my door and walked with no life into the hospital.

"Hello, Sir. May I help you?" The desk lady asked.

"Kagome H room." The lady looked shocked.

"Sir, she passed away about 15 minutes ago." The lady said with a sad look on her face.

"What do you mean?! We got a call saying she just had gotten worse and No died!" The lady had the nerve to start giggling.

"Sorry sir. My mistake wrong Kagome. She's alive but not much and in room 140." I was so close to stabbing her.

Once I got to Kagome's room, I slowly opened the door. She was pale. I wasn't sure where everyone else was but she looked already dead. I miss her so much.

"Hey Kags. it's me Inuyasha. I want you to know that you have to keep fighting. I love you and I need you with me. I won't be able to go on without you. So please wake up and do whatever it takes. Please just don't leave me." I said grabbing her hand holding it close to me.

She was cold too. It was strange, all I wanted was her next to me smiling and alive. I would give up anything for that. I really would...


	20. The Ending to Time

Inuyasha's POV

*1 Month Later*

Kagome's mother was talking to me about her condition when she started to talk about taking her off life support. Which breaks my heart but if the doctors are saying she was without air for almost twenty minutes and that most of her brain is gone.

"Inuyasha" Kagome's mother snaps to bring me back to the real world.

"The doctors say that they can only keep her on life support for another day. So I figured you would like to tell your friends so they can say their goodbyes" We both we sitting in the hospital waiting room

"Yeah, I guess so" I walked into her room which was filled of different beeping sounds.

"Hey Kags, today's your last day here. I wish I could see your smile and buy brown eyes one more time but I guess that won't be happening" Kagome's mother walked in crying with the doctor

"We got a call from the insurance company. We can't keep her on life support any longer. We'll give your five minutes to say your goodbye" the doctor informed us

"Inuyasha, can I have a moment alone with her?" Kagome's mother asked

I nodded my head and walked out into the hall and waited for her to call me back in. After a moment her mother walked out an told me I could come back in. I gave Kagome a small hug and felt her skin which was chilled.

"If she is meant to live once I take the life support off, She will breath and live on her own" the doctor said shutting off the equipment. And with that kagome took a few small breathes and that was it. She just stopped..

The doctor looked for a heart beat but there was nothing but death.

"Time of Death, 5:32 p.m. Sunday January 27..." The doctor took note of it on the clip board he was holding.


	21. Never Ending Goodbye

Inuyasha's POV

*Few Days Later*

It was a cold rainy day almost like the sun died with her. Small drops of rain hit my ears making me shiver with the cold and sadness. Sango was dressed in a grayish dress. Rin was in a small skirt and lose shirt. Miroku was in a pair of pants and some band shirt. They were all sitting in the front row of the three lines of chairs. Tears streamed down her mother and everyone else's face but mine. I know that you think crying shows no respect but this just doesn't seem real for the past month. I have been in a daze almost like everyday I have down everything like I have everyday before this happened but only it's been more like I am a robot. A robot with no emotion, no smile and no talking about it or anything.

"We are gather here today to remember the life of the sweet young women that lost her life to soon to something so sad. She was a young happy sixteen year old with a nice boyfriend. Inuyasha would you please rise your hand to show who you are" The priest asked

I slowly put my hand in the air to show 'who I was'

"This young lady was so full of spirit but now we lay her to rest as her free spirit moves on to the heavens a moment of silence for her please." The priest said lowering his head.

"Lord please take kagome in your hands and protect her now that she is with you in her forever home amen" The priest concluded.

We all mumbled an amen and with that we all said our goodbyes. We left Kagome to be placed into the earth where she was to forever stay.

*Week Later*

Inuyasha's POV

I closed the door to my car holding the flowers in my hand. Walking up to the newly placed headstone and to her grave.

"Hey Kagome. I know how much you liked lilies so I hunted some down for you" I placed the flowers in the tiny holder.

"We all really miss you but I miss you the most. Your smile, your sweet voice and your cut laugh. I never thought i'd lose the most important and amazing thing to me so quickly. I have been trying to be strong but my life will never be the same without you cupcake" I rubbed my hand across her headstone reading the small words written on the grayish stone.

"I love you" tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Please don't ever forget me. One day I will see you again my love but I have to leave now" I removed my hand from the smooth stone and walked to my care. I looked to the sky and whispered a small goodbye.

The End

* * *

That is the end to my story. I hope you all like it as much as I had writing it. I cried writing this last chapter.


End file.
